cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Pursuit (2019)
Cold Pursuit (2019) Director: Hans Petter Moland Plot A snowplow driver (Liam Neeson) seeks revenge against the drug dealers he thinks killed his only son Kyle (Micheál Richardson), only to wind up inciting a gang war between crime lords; Trevor "Viking" Calcote (Tom Bateman) and Native leader White Bull (Tom Jackson). But his actions imperil not only his own family, but Trevor's innocent adolescent offspring Ryan (Nicholas Holmes). Based on the 2014 Norwegian film In Order of Disappearance. Trivia #Liam Neeson has stated this will be one of his last action hero movie roles. #Liam Neeson was accused of racism after an interview with The Independent at a press junket for the film, published in February 2019. Neeson explained his character's "primal" anger to the interviewer by recounting an experience he had many years ago. A woman close to him said she had been raped by a stranger, and Neeson asked what color skin the attacker had; after learning the attacker was black, Neeson said that for about a week, he "went up and down areas with a cosh ... hoping some 'black b*****d' would come out of a pub and have a go" so that Neeson "could kill him". In the interview, Neeson also said he was "ashamed" to recount the experience and that it was "horrible" that he did what he did. "It's awful ... but I did learn a lesson from it, when I eventually thought, 'What the f**k are you doing?'" #In an appearance on Good Morning America, Neeson elaborated on his experience while denying being a racist, saying the incident occurred nearly 40 years ago, that he asked for physical attributes of the rapist other than race, that he would have done the same if the rapist was "a Scot or a Brit or a Lithuanian", that he had purposely gone into "black areas of the city", and that he "did seek help" from a priest after coming to his senses. Neeson said that the lesson of his experience was "to open up, to talk about these things", as there was still underlying "racism and bigotry" in both the United States and Northern Ireland. The controversy Neeson's comments caused led to the cancellation of the red carpet event for the premiere of Cold Pursuit Male Deaths *Michael Adamthwaite Santa *Nathaniel Arcand Smoke *Tom Bateman "Viking" Calcote *Ben Cotton Windex *Michael Eklund Speedo *William Forsythe "Wingman" Coxman *Glen Gould Dog *Gus Halper Bone *Benjamin Hollingsworth Dexter *Nels Lennarson "Janitor Chuck" Schalm *Christopher Logan Shiv *Wesley MacInnes Dante *Kyle Nobess "Baby Hawk" Legrew *David O'Hara Sly *Arnold Pinnock Eskimo *Micheal Richardson Coxman *Mitchell Saddleback Avalanche *Bradley Stryker Limbo *Raoul Max Trujillo Thorpe *Unknown Actor A Palomino *Unknown Actor B Man *Unknown Actor C Growbar *Unknown Actor D Rushmore *Unknown Actor E Scalp *Unknown Actor F Andy *Unknown Actor G Weatherman Female Deaths Posters cold_pursuit_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver3_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver4_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver8_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver5_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver6_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver7_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver2_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver9_xlg.jpg cold_pursuit_ver10_xlg.jpg Category:2019 Films Category:Films Category:Films directed by Hans Petter Moland Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Comedy Category:Films by StudioCanal Category:Revenge Category:Vigilante Films Category:Mystery Category:Why/Whodunit Category:Mafia Films Category:Gangster Films Category:Crime Category:Crime films Category:Criminal Films Category:Police Films Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Nudity